


Lenny's Boyfriend

by ImaKaraTabiHe



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Birthday, Brother-Sister Relationships, Decorating is Hard, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Gift Fic, Lisa's POV, M/M, Planning a Party, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe
Summary: The last thing Lisa expects when a young, naive looking man slides into the booth across from her, is to meet Lenny's boyfriend, but once she has, obviously, she's got to make sure he's good enough for her brother.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nixie_DeAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/gifts).



“I know, Lenny,” Lisa huffed, stirring her latte in her booth at the café she frequented. “No heists until the heat dies down from the last one, but I'm still going to get an eyeful of that cute scientist whether or not there's a heist.” She sipped her latte once she got off the phone with a sigh.

She was so busy imagining just how she would steal Cisco’s attention that she almost didn't notice a brown haired puppy slide into the other side of the booth. “Yes?” she questioned, cautious. If he tried to hit on her, puppy or not, she'd pour her latte over his head.

The puppy gave her a small smile and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Barry,” he blurted out. “I mean,” he frowned at himself in confusion. Lisa was finding it difficult not to notice how utterly adorable he was. “I'm Barry Allen.”

Lisa gestured towards him with a tilt of her head. “And that's supposed to mean something to me?”

“Oh!” Barry-the-puppy-Allen beamed at her with cheeks that she had to resist pinching. “I'm dating your brother.”

'..Huh?' Lisa blinked for a moment, brows furrowing as her eyes ran over the lean man's form. His clothing was average enough, nothing Len seemed to hate. He had this whole casual appearance to him, thrumming with energy and way too innocent for Lenny. 'If he's a criminal, I'm a nun,' Lisa thought to herself.

“You're dating.. Len?” Lisa inquired, gaze sharp and attentive. _This_ is who her brother's seeing? She wasn't quite sure she could believe it.

Barry nodded, face flushed as he fidgeted with his satchel. “Yes. He- um, he hasn't mentioned me?” The man's eyes saddened and his lips seemed to curl in a near permanent frown.

Lisa bit her lip, feeling guilty. “No, no, dear,” she assured him. “He's mentioned that he's seeing someone, but I wasn't quite expecting someone so...”

“Nerdy?” Barry offered up.

Lips twitching in a grin, she replied, “I was going to say 'normal', but if you're going to claim nerd status already...” She watched as the man laughed, hurt eyes disappearing. It was fascinating how quick he went from looking sad to appearing like a happy-go-lucky puppy.

She watched him order a cup of hot chocolate and, very politely, ask for extra mini-marshmallows. This was certainly Len's darling. He blushed when he noticed she was smiling at him sweetly, but that only made him look even more delectable.

“So, Barry,” she purred, “what can I do for you? I imagine you didn't stop by just to say 'hello'.”

“I- um,” Barry fidgeted with his mug of hot chocolate. He didn't seem to be able to sit still well. Lisa wondered if it was nerves or too much sugar. She eyed the overflowing cup of marshmallows and chocolate and decided it was probably both.

“Len's birthday is coming up, and um… I was wondering if you could tell me where his favorite place to eat is. Any place in the U.S. is fine,” he hurries to add. “I've got some good connections.”

Lisa leans back, thoughtful. Not exactly what she'd been expecting, but he's right. Len's birthday is coming up very soon. “Lenny told you?”

Barry shrugs. “Yeah. He said it wasn't a big deal.” He shakes his head. “It is, though. It's his _birthday!”_

Amused, she carefully asks, “You know we never really celebrated our birthdays before, right?”

He nods, quick to reassure her. “Yeah.” His faces turns bitter, angry. “I know about that jackass.” Shaking his head, he continues, “I'd like to break his jaw for what he did to you two. Neither of you deserved that.” Lisa can almost see something… _spark_ in his eyes, something that longs to be set free. Gooseflesh ripples across her skin.

“That's why,” he looks her straight in the eyes, “I want to give Len a great birthday this year.” She watches as he nibbles on his lower lip nervously. “Could you please help me?”

The poor dear looks so anxious about it, afraid that she'll deny him her help. 'He's got Bambi eyes,' she notices distantly. A cross between Bambi and an adorable puppy. It's probably a miracle that Len managed to snag this gem.

“Of course, I'll help you dear,” Lisa sweetly replies. “Who could resist someone so innocent and cute?”

Barry's face turns red and Lisa kind of wants to take her phone from her jacket pocket and snap a few pictures for Len. And, well, for herself, if she's to be honest. “What do you have in mind?” she kindly follows up with.

She watches his lips curl in a smile, face brightening with excitement as he leans forward and tells her all about his plan. His hands flail in the air with joyful energy as he explains.

He's got some interesting ideas. Lisa knows Len's never had anyone want to do so much for his birthday. She's tried, in her own way, but drinking the day away was never something she wanted to partake in on anyone's birthday. This? This is just super sweet.

She tells him Len's favorite restaurant, although it's in New York City, so she's not quite sure how that's going to work, despite the fact that Barry assures her that he's got 'connections'. She doesn't wonder about the legality. It's obvious Barry's connections are nothing like the unscrupulous connects that she and her brother have.

'He's so vanilla,' Lisa sighs as she props her feet up on the coffee table of her private apartment later that day. 'Vanilla, but it works for him.' She can't see Barry Allen, cute, adorable, Barry Allen as being someone who has secrets.

Still…

Even though he doesn't look it, Lisa knows that she's going to be doing some digging. After all, what kind of little sister would she be if she didn't stick her nose into Len's business and make sure that the man he's seeing is good enough for him. Her brother deserves someone wonderful, and Lisa's going to make sure that Barry Allen is _the one._

Over the course of the next few days, she starts her little investigation. Lisa finds him on FaceBook and proceeds to look through everything – his posts, people/pages he's following. She finds out that he's addicted to chocolate gelato, loves cookies, supports equality and speaks extensively on the topic of how wrong racism and sexism are. He likes musicals, is a nerd/geek.

...And he works at CCPD. She stares and utters one word:

“Shit.”

The revelation that he works at CCPD causes her to delve more in depth than she'd actually thought she would. She starts going through newspapers, reading more into his past. It tugs at her heartstrings when she reads about his mother's murder. Dads are shit, she knows, but it seems like Barry believes Henry Allen is innocent. She doesn't bother trying to work her way into his psychologist's files – somehow that seems wrong, even to her.

She's not angry, not really. If anything, she's annoyed as she climbs the steps to Len's private apartment. It's just that she has questions, namely 'Does Len know?' It's obviously not an investigation – Barry's too innocent for that kind of thing. It's really only a matter of whether he's keeping his work from Len. 'And if he is…' Lisa's lips curve downwards. She's not going to let him keep it from Len.

She doesn't even bother to knock at Len's apartment, just pulls her key from her pocket, opens it up, and walks right in. As if she'd have let Len have a place that she didn't have access to (“in case of an emergency” she argues).

“Barry?” Lisa calls out as she waltz's into the place like it's hers.

The lights are all on, music playing faintly in the background. “Barry?” she calls, louder this time. There's a _thump!_

Rushing into the living room, she freezes, unable to comprehend what she's looking down on. The room is strewn with blue and red bouquets, a small tower of movies sits beside the DVD player, and there's a bottle of Lenny's favorite scotch on the coffee table, but – that's not what she's focused on. She's staring at the cute CSI tangled up in snowflake light strands, gazing up at her from the floor with wide, surprised eyes.

It's… absolutely the cutest thing she's ever seen, and she's dedicated her time to finding beauty and cuteness. A snowflake light dangles from his ear and against his cheek, the strand continuing to wind around his torso and arms down to his knees. His cheeks flush red, accenting the white crystal-like flakes perfectly.

“Oh, Sweetie,” Lisa says, lips curling in a sweet smile. “Did you get all tangled up?”

The young man actually juts out his lower lip in a pout and stutters, uncertain, “N-no?”

Lisa clicks her tongue, enjoying this. “I suppose you could stand up so I'm not looking down on you then, right?”

Barry squirms, light strands tightening around his form. He has to stop struggling before he breaks them, though, so he sighs and surrenders. “Maybe.”

She kneels down, elbows resting on her thighs. “I could help you. _After,”_ she emphasizes, “you tell me whether or not Lenny knows about your job at CCPD.”

Brows furrowing, Barry frowns at her. “Of course he knows. He knew before we started dating, and – wait...” He eyes her suspiciously. “How do you know?”

Lisa clears her throat. “Well, darling...”

“You looked me up.” Lisa can't help noticing how calm Barry looks as he sighs, and continues to mutter, “Well, no surprise there. You _are_ his sister after all...” She raises an eyebrow, listening to him mumble about “siblings” and how it “must be a Snart thing”.

“Barry,” she tries.

“Len did the same thing… How did he find out I love walking in the park with the cherry blossoms in full bloom...” Barry rambles on to himself.

“Barry!” Lisa interrupts, startling Barry visibly when she does. She smiles gently at him, amused. “Sweetie, Lenny always did love his research and planning. He probably knows what you dream about at night.” Barry turned red, fidgeting with the snowflakes jingling about his form.

She reaches out, taking the section of lights draped over Barry's ear and lifting it off. “As long as Lenny knows where you work and what you do.” She shifted, trying to untangle Barry and the lights. “I'm sure you can understand why I needed to know,” she says, watching him nod from the corner of her eye.

“I'd do the same thing in your position if it was about Iris, my adopted sister – but then again, you probably found that part out too, didn't you?” Barry doesn't seem to wait for her as he squirms in the strands a little bit, continuing to talk. “You're very alike actually. He doesn't knock when he comes to visit me either.”

Lisa nods, twisting the strand. “Raise your arm, Dear.” Barry lifts his arm, and Lisa continues to untangle him.

“I mean, I know you're still very different people. 'Cold' and 'gold' maybe rhyme, but they are completely different. Len says you like to go to clubs, but he really just likes to sit at the bar, you know. Scotch for him, yummy drinks for you,” Barry rambles.

“Mhm,” Lisa nods her head, half paying attention and half wondering whether or not Len is going to kick himself when she tells him how she found Barry. Of course, it'll have to wait until after the private celebration Barry has planned, which going by the interior of Lenny's apartment will be interesting. Lenny is going to love it. Even though he's told her that he's not the type to like being 'wine and dined', she knows that if it's someone he's head over heels for, he secretly loves the attention.

Barry thanks her repeatedly, tips of his ears red with embarrassment, but his eyes gleam with gratitude and joy. She helps him stand with a small laugh. “Do you need any more help?”

“No,” Barry replies, looking determined and childish at the same time. “I think I can handle it from here.”

Lisa quirks a brow.

“Really,” Barry insists. “I just need to pay more attention to what I'm doing.”

Shrugging, Lisa steps away from him. “If you're sure.” She gives the room another sweep.

Barry crosses his arms, frowning suspiciously at her. “I'm sure.”

Lisa grins, teasingly. “Positive?”

He pouts. “Pretty positive.”

“That's not 100%,” she feels obligated to let him know.

Barry's shoulder sag. “No, it's not.” He eyes the snowflake lights like they might come to life and attack him. He looks so cautious of them that Lisa puts a hand on his shoulder, drawing his attention back to her.

“What about dinner?” she questions, remembering how he'd asked about Lenny's favorite restaurant and mentioning his ever secretive _connections._

Head swiveling to look at the lovely handcrafted clock Lenny procured at the wall, he frowns. “I should go get _– meet_ my friend soon. Len's supposed to be back in an hour...”

“Why don't you go meet your friend and I'll put the lights up, yeah?” Lisa suggested. Barry looked hesitant, unsure. “I promise I'll leave as soon as I'm done. 20 minutes,” she insisted.

Finally, Barry surrendered, nodding. “Okay. Thank you, Lisa,” he murmured softly.

Lisa smiled at him, leaning forward and pressing her lips to his temple, leaving behind a smear of lipstick that made him look even more adorable. “Off with you,” she said, steering him carefully around the lights on the floor and towards the door. “Have a safe trip, and make sure you and Lenny have a good night together.”

Barry startled Lisa by hugging her before he left, thanking her again. He certainly was an honest one, very open and emotional. It was quite the idea. Her brother wasn't the easiest to get along with, tending to bundle his concerns and emotions and stuff them under his cool personality. He wasn't the type to entrust his heart to anyone, choosing caution and distance above all else when meeting someone new.

And then there was Barry Allen… She wasn't sure the man knew _how_ to lie. His emotions were clear in everything he did. She knew there were ghosts in his past, but it hadn't seemed to affect his blind trust for others. He loved openly and wholeheartedly, Lisa believed.

How those two got together was a story Lisa was going to weasel out of her brother, but for right now… She hung the last strand of lights, two strands intersecting in the middle of the living room from where they hung overhead, with a smile. “For now, I'll let Lenny enjoy his birthday,” she spoke out-loud. She had a feeling tonight was going to go perfectly for her brother and Barry. Somehow, she was certain of it.

Before she left, she took time to set out Lenny's favorite glasses for scotch, and placed her gift to him on his dresser – two paid tickets to France, so Lenny could check out the art museums with his boyfriend. She knew he'd always wanted to enjoy the sights of France, and who better to be with than someone who was obviously sleeping on the left side of his bed more often than not by the indentations.

Lisa left with a smile, hips swaying as she hummed to herself, pleased. She found herself at Saints and Sinners, ignoring a guy who couldn't seem to take a hint until she threatened to step on his throat with her high heels. “Happy birthday, Lenny,” she said to herself, raising her rose mohito.

  


The next day, she gets a warm 'thank you' from Lenny and Barry.

  


**Author's Note:**

> It's late, but once again, to Nixie - Happy Birthday! I'm so glad we met and have become good friends. You're an amazing person. Hope to have lots more lovely times together.
> 
> Hope everyone has a great weekend and that you enjoyed this fic.
> 
> Thanks~
> 
> tumblr: tabihe


End file.
